Twenty Things You Might Not Know About Emma Frost
by Sionnain
Summary: Twenty Things You Might Not Know About Emma Frost. Contains references to SebastianXEmma and EmmaXScott.


**Twenty Things You May Not Know About Emma Frost**

1. Emma's cell phone has different ringtones for people she knows, which she doesn't really need since she's a telepath. Any call coming in from the mansion rings with the William Tell Overture, which she finds annoying and inspires her to answer quickly. Kitty's cell phone rings in with _Bitch_ by Meredith Brooks—Emma only saw the title and doesn't really know the song, and Kitty's actually never called her so it's never worked. Scott's ringtone is Johnny Cash's _I Walk the Line_. 

2. Sometimes when she's at her computer in the office and it looks like she's working, she's really playing "Bejeweled" on MSN games. Once, Scott saw that it was pulled up on the computer and she blamed it on one of the students, and he was nice and pretended he believed her. She has a ridiculously high score and tends to play the game a lot (muted) while on conference calls with parents—Scott does most of the talking on those, anyway.

3. When Emma goes shopping, she always tries on clothes in a variety of different hues. She thinks she looks striking in black and she likes how blue highlights her eyes, but she'll always end up buying white. She shops alone because it's therapy, and one doesn't invite others along to therapy sessions, does one?

4. Emma likes nice things and expensive clothes, but she's also a fan of clearance sales and has been known to purchase cheaper designer knock-offs. In her mind, wearing said designer knock-off as if it _is_ a designer label is what's most important. Having the ability to make people think it's a pair of Jimmy Choos or a Clutch purse doesn't hurt, either.

5. Emma has no ethical problems about using her powers to skip ahead in lines or get special treatment while mixing with the general populace. She's used her powers from everything to obtaining free upgrades to first class while traveling to causing people to suddenly lose interest in line at Starbucks if she's running late and wants coffee. Logan's the guy you call if you can't open a CD with all that tiresome plastic or need to open a package sealed with too much packing tape, and Emma doesn't see a whit of difference between that and what she's doing.

6. Emma's favorite show is _Survivor_. She TiVo's the new episodes and watches them in her bedroom. Scott thinks it's funny that she's always offering advice and suggestions as if the contestants can hear her, not to mention the fact that Emma has no idea how to survive in the wild and won't, in fact, stay at any hotels with less than a four-star rating unless she's desperate. Were she on the show, as she's told Scott, she'd seduce the host because she's sure that Jeff Probst isn't sleeping on the ground beneath a structure made out of "leaves and twigs."

7. Sometimes she thinks about Sebastian when she's having sex with Scott. Scott is a good lover but there are times she wishes he could love her just a little less, so that sex could be more about pleasure and less about emotion. Then he brushes her hair back from her face and kisses her on the forehead when they're finished, and she thinks maybe she doesn't wish that at all.

8. Emma always cheats at cards and board games if she's forced to play them. It's not because she wants to win as much as she just wants to stop playing, and besides, everyone expects her to cheat anyway. No one believes a telepath (who isn't Charles Xavier) isn't using their powers at cards, so why pretend?

9. Emma's favorite movie is _Rebecca_, and she knows the entire thing almost by heart. When she was a young girl, she wanted to grow up and marry Maxim DeWinter. She's always thought the new Mrs. DeWinter was sort of an idiot who needed to grow a backbone.

10. One night she couldn't sleep, and she and Logan stayed up until two am watching a _Dog the Bounty Hunter_ marathon on television, in perfect companionable silence, and even shared a bowl of popcorn. Neither of them ever mentioned it again, nor the fact that they both sort of enjoyed each other's company.

11. Emma didn't understand why everyone cried when that silly boy died in _Titanic_. Rose still had that diamond, didn't she? She could buy a hundred handsome young stable hands with that thing. Chick movies bore her, and she considers watching _My Best Friend's Wedding_ a form of psychological torture.

12. If anyone asks, her favorite subject in school was French and Literature. She really liked history the best, but the only person she's ever told this to was Hank. She pretends to be huffy when Scott turns on the _History Channel_, but she really doesn't mind and actually enjoys the programs unless they're about weaponry or World War I, which she thinks is kind of boring. 

13. Emma finds sports vulgar, but she'll occasionally go with Scott when the Yankees play the Twins in return for him accompanying her to the symphony. Scott taught her how to keep score when she asked what the sheet was for in the program, and now she does this for something to while mentally assuring no one stumbles and spills beer on her. She can tell Scott is impressed by the neat thoroughness of her scorekeeping ability, and secretly she finds this sort of endearing, even though it makes her sigh that he finds that more interesting than the low-cut top she wore to the game.

14. Emma likes the symphony, but she despises musicals and thinks they are suitable only for the culturally illiterate. She pretends to like opera but she doesn't, really; she spends most of the time peeking into the minds of the other people in the audience because she finds that far more entertaining. Once during a performance of _La Traviata_ she started laughing out loud at the moment when the heroine dies because of what the man in front of her was planning to do when he got home, which involved honey, his third cousin, and some bedsheets. Sebastian used to like to go with her just to hear these sorts of things, though he was actually passingly fond of German opera and used to shush her if she tried to tell him things about their fellow theater-goers. Even Emma, though, liked _Faust_. 

15. Scott thinks she looks cute in jeans and a t-shirt, and so occasionally she'll wear this for him even though secretly she thinks it makes her look common and boring. Rather like Kitty.

16. Emma likes roller-coasters and always has, and her favorite are the ones that go upside down. There's something completely freeing about the experience of riding a roller-coaster, when her body feels weightless and she can scream as loud as she wants to relieve some stress, though she rarely does that because it's undignified.

17. Emma returns 90 of gifts given to her for her birthday and holidays, though the percentage is—only slightly—lower for Scott than for everyone else. Sebastian was very good at getting her nice gifts that she genuinely liked, but recently, Emma sold most of them on Ebay. 

18. She really wants to give Kitty some fashion advice, but she knows Kitty won't ever listen (no matter how right she is), so she doesn't offer. One time while shopping she found something that the other woman would look very good in, and bought it for her. It's still in the back of Emma's closet, tags and all. Emma's considering just putting it in Kitty's closet sometime and hoping the other woman takes the hint.

19. Emma turns CNN on while she's on the treadmill, but really she's listening to CCR or hip-hop and reading trashy fashion magazines.

20. Emma is glad she's a telepath. She often thinks she has the better end of the deal as far as mutant powers go, though occasionally she wonders what she might have been like if she'd been born a human, and what her life would have been like. Her general conclusion to both is "boring".


End file.
